Fulfillment
by love bleeds red
Summary: Hermione's husband returns but something goes wrong and she finds herself in the arms of her husband's father. Smut. ONESHOT. Complete. M for a reason. Just fixed it up a bit.


**So I don't write LM/HG ships nor do I read them but I had this stuck in my brain and it would not for the life of me leave. It would have been longer and possibly another chapter but screw it the lemony goodness is all you want anyway and I would like to sleep soon. Enjoy**

XxXxXxXx

Lucius Malfoy looked over at his daughter-in-law silently studying her face.

After years of observing her he could read her more keenly than anyone in her life and right now he saw this woman boiling over with joy. Hermione was quietly reading over a book on the chair in front of his desk and looked perfectly engrossed in the words on the pages but he knew this was not the case. She was sitting straight up with the book in her lap, there was a smile tugging at the sides of her lips and she had not turned the page in over ten minutes. She was definitely day dreaming about his son, he thought, fighting a smirk himself. Draco Malfoy was due home today after doing three long years in Azkaban.

Four years ago Draco had found himself in some trouble in Knockturn Alley. He had consorted with some of the more shady folks and had gotten caught in their web when the Ministry had found out. When Hermione found out he had been arrested she was beside herself in grief but she quickly overcame that and found the best lawyer she could. When the lawyer said he would represent Draco but the outlook didn't look at all pleasing she locked herself in the library for days. Lucius had thought the worst had happened when he hadn't seen her in a little over a week. Nine days after she talked to the lawyer she emerged from the library with a mountain of parchments and books and without bothering to shower or change she flooed to the lawyer. Lucius's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he followed.

Slamming the books and parchment on his table she told him that all his work was done and he needed to figure out a way to get Draco out of this or he would be suffering from an early retirement. The man gapped at her then shook his head vigorously acknowledging her threat and went to work.

The trail was long and it drained most of the life out of Hermione but when it was over she was disappointed but very pleased, he would only spend three years in Azkaban instead of the full fifteen he could have spent there.

Since that day he would find her in the arm chair of his study just reading any book she fancied at the moment.

She hardly went out, preferring the solidarity of the manor. If she did venture past the wards of the manor she was meet with stares and whispers; she would always hold her head high and looked down upon the rudeness of strangers.

Lucius and Hermione didn't talk much, their relationship never really needed words, silence was best. On the few occasions they did talk it was deep and meaningful and only really occurred on Draco and Hermione's anniversary and the trios assorted birthdays. He understood her and respected her, giving her all the quiet time or discussion she needed.

He heard the noise of the floo and before he registered anything she was gone and her book laid on the ground in a heap of pages. He thought it would be best to not make an appearance and let them have their alone time.

Lucius made his way to his quarters and flooed to an upscale wizarding hotel. Once there he went into a darkly lit steak house where he enjoyed some fine wine and a wonderful dinner. After a walk around Diagon Alley he decided to return home and finish some paperwork.

It had been a few hours since he had started his work and it was about time to retire when he heard a commotion come from down the hall. It was hurried footsteps coming straight for his study. He pointed the wand at the door ready to hex whoever came in but when the doors finally burst open he was surprised when he was thrown back onto his chair by a sobbing woman.

It was Hermione. He had never seen her like this before. She would never cry in front of him and he would have never thought she had ever cried if not for hearing her sniffling some nights as she roamed the manor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, curling herself onto his lap and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He was so shocked he didn't really know what to do. So for awhile he just sat there and let her cry. He looked her over as best he could with her hair in the way. Her sweater was ripped and all the big, shiny, black buttons were missing. The bottom of her shirt was lifted out of her skirt and he could see scratches and blood droplets starting to dry around her belly button.

What had his soon tried to do to her? Well he was sure he knew but it was something he would never admit to anyone.

Her bushy hair was tickling his nose and his shirt was soaked through so he moved his arms around her and tried to get her to look at him. He couldn't seem to pry her away even as he slowly moved her face from his neck she kept it flush against his check and before he knew what was happening her lips had brushed over his.

This seemed to snap her out of her misery, a confused look replaced the sadness in her eyes but as soon as it came it was gone and replaced by something he hadn't seen since Narcissa.

Her lips came crashing down on his again with desperation. She needed something from him that he knew he could not give her. He could not comfort her the way she wanted but there was no way of telling her that as his mouth was occupied.

His mind seemed to have gone blank. It had been so long since a woman had touched him like this, like he was oxygen and she was drowning. Before he realized how far the situation had gone she was straddled over his lap, her skirt hiking dangerously high up her thighs, as she wrestled with his trousers.

He lifted her off of him and stood up placing her on the ground. Lucius hoped that the loss in contact would restore her senses but it seemed to just annoy her. He knew she had been faithful to his son throughout his incarceration what she was doing now that he was finally home was insane. He needed a moment to think about how to handle this situation without further upsetting this witch.

He hadn't expected her to transform his desk behind his back and throw him down onto what was now a soft bed. As he fell she had vanished her clothing and had jumped on him straddling him in one quick motion. He knew now that this woman was completely insane.

She had started kissing him again nipping at his bottom lip, begging him for entrance, which he granted her after a particularly sharp tooth pierced his lip. Lucius's resolve was slipping, no woman had touched him this way in years he was trying his best not to explore her soft young body with his hands but was failing miserably. Everything on her was so smooth and supple it made him grow hard just thinking about her perfect little body.

Hermione was annoyed he had been so hesitant to touch her naked body so she grabbed his hand and pressed them to her perky breasts squeezing her hands making his hand comply with her wishes.

It was done, his willpower was now gone and all he could think about was how he would feel buried deep inside this young woman.

Knowing she had won she removed herself from his mouth and traveled down his body, kissing, biting and licking as she took off his shirt. She trailed her mouth lower and licked the trail of blond hair coming from his trousers. She was rewarded with a growl and a small thrusting of his hips.

Wasting no time his pants were off and his rock hard member was in her hand and then her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his head as she pumped her hand in rhythm with her mouth. He moaned softly and entwined his hands into her messy mane. On cue she removed her hand and took his whole length in her mouth humming and his head hit the back of her throat.

Roughly he pulled her head away from his erection and she whimpered in frustration. Lucius, though, was not about to cum before feeling more of this little witch. He was going to take all of her tonight. It had been so long since he had someone so young and pure begging to make him cum.

He flipped her over onto the bed and placed his throbbing member against her clit. He rubbed his member against her slowly and she whimpered again so he bit down on her neck causing her to arch up towards him.

She tasted so good, so clean and perfect. He kissed his way down to her breast taking a nipple into his mouth twirling his tongue then biting softly causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

Lucius couldn't wait any longer she was going to undo him with the sound of her voice alone. The wetness that was covering his balls told him she was more than willing and ready for him. He pulled back slowly and with expert grace entered as soon as his tip found the center of her wetness.

Oh Merlin he was going to cum. He hadn't felt something this perfect in a long time. She was so tight and wet around him, he needed a second to adjust and level his breathing or he was going to have a very disappointed witch on his hands.

She seemed to be in ecstasy with him being still, which pleased him, he didn't want to disappoint. After a second to regain his composure he pulled out slowly and entered her again, he was going agonizingly slow, teasing her, making her arch her back and beg for more. He gave in, albeit very slowly, but he did, steadily increasing his speed as she pleaded for him to make her cum. After a few minutes he was slamming into her so powerfully he thought he might break the poor witch but she was writhing underneath him in pleasure.

Lucius felt her tense, her breath hitch, she was grabbing the sheets and her back was arching ever so slightly. She was going to cum and he was not far behind, he had done everything in his power to not finish first and it was nearly impossible when she grabbed him by the throat and told him to cum for her. He felt her blissfulness tighten around him as she rode out her orgasm drenching his groin in wetness and that was his undoing as he filled her one last time with everything he had.

He went to pull out of her but her legs hooked behind his rear and she pulled him back into her again.

Little fucking minx. He thought as a smile formed on his mouth. This was going to be an amazing night.

End

XxXxXxXx

**So I did a really small amount of proof reading and rewriting. Nothing you will probably notice. Now this story won't be on my mind any longer, even though I wish my smuttiness on this could have been better like other things I have written and not published.**


End file.
